meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Recommendations
Add your song recommendations under your username! Make sure to rate it on a scale from 1-10 and add the genre! Plattenum's Song Recommendations Refer here. Playlist Designer TayTay's Song Recommendations I tried to avoid putting too many things from my all-time favorite artists because I'd probably put like every song / these aren't my all-time favorite songs and I don't really know why I choose some of these out of every song ever by that artist honestly / Why is this so long lol ---- Bold stuff is explicit You Love I by Melanie Martinez (Unreleased) - 9 - Alternative Sleep by My Chemical Romance - 9.5 - Rock Hypnotic by Zella Day - 8 - Alternative Never Gonna Happen by Lily Allen - 8 - Pop Starring Role by Marina and The Diamonds - 9 - Electropop Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey - 9 - Alternative How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds - 7.5 - Electropop Clear by twenty one pilots - 10 - Alternative Don't Let Me Fall by Lenka - Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy - 9 - Alternative / Rock To The End by My Chemical Romance - 10 - Rock Empty Gold by Halsey - 10 - Alternative There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet by Panic! At The Disco - 8.5 - Alternative Anathema by twenty one pilots - 9 - Alternative History Maker by Dean Fujioka - 8 - Dance Kill! Kill! Kill by The Pierces - 8 - Pop Twin Skeleton's (Hotel in NYC) by Fall Out Boy - Rock Mercenary by Panic! At The Disco - 8 - Alternative Toxic by Britney Spears (Cover by District 78) - 8 - Pop Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance - 8- Rock Fall Away by twenty one pilots - 9 - Alternative Gods And Monsters by Lana Del Rey - 8 - Alternative Guys My Age by Hey Violet - 7.5 - Pop Chinese by Lily Allen - 8 - Pop Astronauts by Rachel Platten - 9 - Pop I Always Knew - Jem - 8 - (According to Google) : New wave/post-punk, Dance/electronic, Pop You Will Be Mine by Lenka - 9 - Pop Hometown by twenty one pilots - 9 - Alternative Trouble Is A Friend by Lenka - 8 - Pop All The Rowboats by Regina Spektor - 9 - Pop Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez - 8 - Alternative Playlist Myeeek's Song Recommendations In no particular order, "▬" are explicit content ▬Panda by Desiigner - 9.5 - Hip Hop/Rap ▬Tiimmy Turner by Desiigner - 10- Hip Hop/ Rap Amnesia by 5sos- 10 - Pop Rock Good Girls by 5sos- 10 - Pop rock What I like about you by The Romantics - 10 - Oldschool Rock No Scubs by TLC- 10 - Oldschool Pop Ain't it Fun by Paramore - 10 - Alternative/Indie Still Into You by Paramore - 10- Alternative/Indie That's What You Get by Paramore - 9 - Pop rock crushcrushcrush by Paramore- 9 - Alternative Rock Hate to See Your Heart Break by Paramore - 9- Pop rock Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore - 9 - Alternative rock Decode by Paramore - 9- Alternative rock PACIFY HER by Melanie Martinez - 10 - Alternative Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara - 10 - Pop Here by Alessia Cara - 10 - Pop ▬Fade by Kanye West - 9 - ? Little Rain Drop (Unreleased) by StaticP & nyansai - 10 - Pop? Mystic Messenger Opening (Unreleased, English and Korean) by Aruvn - 10 - Pop/K-Pop? ▬Consideration ft. SZA by Rihanna - 10 - Pop/Reggae ▬James Joint by Rihanna - 10 - Pop? ▬Kiss It better by Rihanna - 9 - Pop ▬Work ft. Drake by Rihanna - 10 - Pop/Reggae? ▬Needed Me by Rihanna - 10 - Pop ▬Woo by Rihanna - 9 - Pop? ▬Destra by Lucy - 10 - Soca ▬Love On The Brain - 10 - Pop Fake Love x Sneakin' (Cover) by Normani Kordei - 10 - Pop/R&B Wild ft. Alessia Cara by Troye Sivan - 10 - Electropop ▬We Should Be Together by Pia Mia - 9 - Pop All Night by Beyonce - 10 - R&B All In My Head ft. Fetty Wap by Fifth Harmony - 10 - Pop/Rap ▬Side to Side ft. Nicki Minaj by Ariana Grande Send My Love(To Your New Lover) by Adele - 8 - Pop Teenagers by My Chemical Romance - 9 - Alternative Flight by Tristam & Braken - 10 - ? Girls Talk Boys by 5sos - 10 - Soundtrack This Is What You Came For ft. Rihanna by Calvin Harris - 10 - EDM ▬Pop Style by Drake - 10 - Rap How Deep Is Your Love(Chris Lake Remix) by Calvin Harris & Disciples - 10 - EDM All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey - 10 - ? We Are by Woo Won Jae- 10- Kpop EclipsaButterfly's Song Recommendations CAPS are explicit content Marionette by ? - 9.7 - ? Decipher by Madame Macabre - 9 - ? Tag, you're it by Melanie Martinez - 10 - Alternative CRYBABY by Melanie Martinez - 10 - Alternative PACIFY HER by Melanie Martinez - 8.5 - Alternative Faded by ? - 9.9 - ? neither- eclipsa GASOLINE by Halsley - 10 - Alternative Control by Halsley - 10 - Alternative PetStarPlanet's Song Recommendations Note, the names are not exact but enough to find the right one when searching on YouTube. Also, I'm not that good at genres so. 2010 Pop Medley by Sam Tsui & Kurt Hugo Schneider - 9 - the first one, more random 2011 Pop Medley by Sam Tsui & Kurt Hugo Schneider - 9.5 - has less songs, still pretty random 2012 Pop Medley by Sam Tsui & Kurt Hugo Schneider - 9.6 - still pretty random but also the most disco-like 2013 Pop Medley by Sam Tsui & Kurt Hugo Schneider - 9.5 - also good and the first one with a structure, the rest have one too 2014 Pop Medley by Sam Tsu & Kurt Hugo Schneider - 9 - has shifts to dubstep like music and back to normal 2015 Pop Medley by Sam Tsui & Kurt Hugo Schneider - 10 - Pop/Medley - and just for you Plattenum(s) out there, it has a part from Fight Song 2016 Pop Medley/Epic Mannequin Challenge by Sam Tsui & Kurt Hugo Schneider - 9 - Pop/Medley - not as memorable as 2015, watch with the music video The Slime Ranchers! - Jacksepticeye, Markiplier & Crankgameplays REMIX by Day by Dave - 10 - idk How to Stop an Alien Invasion - Hopeful Monster - 10 - Earth pop Clickyourheart's Song Recommendations i have the weirdest taste of music compared to you all so don't be surprised if you hate all of these songs. * means Explicit The 7th Sense by NCT U -8/10 (K-POP/K RnB) Without U by NCT U -9.5/10 (K-POP/K-Rock) I'll Be There by Hyunjin - 10/10 (retro K-POP) Game by Daoko - 9/10 (J-POP) Highlight by Seventeen - 10/10 (K-POP) Playing with Fire by Blackpink - 7/10 (K-POP) Begin by BTS - 10/10 (K-POP) 10 Seconds by AOA - 9/10 (retro KPOP) Wolf Bite by Owl City - 8/10 (Indietronica/Christian music ig??) Hospital Flowers by Owl City - 7/10 (Indietronica) Lies That You Can See by Oh My Girl - 8.9/10 (K-Ballad/K-POP) Knock Knock by Oh My Girl - 9/10 (K-POP) Lost and Found by NU'EST -10/10 (K-POP) Bookmark by Lovelyz - 9/10 (K-Ballad/K-POP) White T-Shirt by Jonghyun - 10/10 (K-POP) Sogyeokdong by IU - 10/10 (K-electronica) 30 Second Boyfriend- Julian Casablancas - 10/10 (Alternative) 11th Dimension- Julian Casablancas - 10/10 (Alternative) Flash by Perfume - 9/10 (JPOP/one of Snow's fave groups i'm 99% sure) Vegas Lights by Panic! At The Disco - 8/10 (Alternative) Fashion by Taeyeon - 7/10 (K-POP) Domino by CNBlue ft. Mamamoo - 10/10 (K-Rock) Explode by Charli XCX - 7/10 (Pop) The Sound by The 1975 - 9/10 (Alternative/Indie) Crybaby by The Neighbourhood - 9/10 (Alternative/Indie) Boys by Sky Ferreira - 8.5/10 (Alternative) 24 Hours by Sky Ferreira - 9/10 Alter by That Poppy - 6/10 (Electropop) Polish Girl by Neon Indian - 10/10 (Indietronica) It's Not Right But It's Okay by CHVRCHES - 9/10 (Indietronica) Tether by CHVRCHES - 8/10 (Indietronica) Counting Back To 1 by Beautiful Small Machines - 9/10 (Alternative) In The Name of Revenge by Beautiful Small Machines - 8/10 (Indie/Alternative) *'''Kishi Kaisei by Heartsrevolution - 6/10 (Alternative/Indietronica) Please Take Me Home by the bird and the bee - 9.5/10 (Indietronica) Love Letter to Japan by the bird and the bee - 9/10 (Indietronica) One Way Ticket by Midnight to Monaco - 8/10 (Indietronica?) 4EVER! by Lany - 9/10 (Alternative) Trash by Tyler Glenn - 8/10 (Alternative) Vowels by Capital Cities - 9/10 (Pop) Prism by SHINee - 10/10 (K-POP) Empty by Winner - 10/10 (K-POP) Wake Up by NCT 127 - 10/10 (KPOP) DinoBunnies' Song Recommendations hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng What Can I Do by Day6 - 10/10 (K-Rock) Man In A Movie by Day6 - 10/10 (K-Rock) I'm Serious by Day6 - 10/10 (K-Rock) Why So Lonely by Wonder Girls - 10/10 (K-Pop) Sharing an Umbrella by ibrahim - 10/10 (Lo-fi Hip Hop) Gems by jhfly - 9.5/10 (Lo-fi Hip Hop) I held you so close I forgot the world by Sweetbn - 9.5/10 (Lo-fi Hip Hop) Paper Hearts (cover) by Jeon Jungkook - 9.5/10 (Pop) Lies by Jane XØ - 9.5/10 (Indie/Electronic?) Crossings by jhfly - 9/10 (Lo-fi Hip Hop) Snow (Myles Travitz Remix) by Machineheart - 9/10 (Dance/Electronic?) Love Mode by Joakim Karud - 9/10 (???) A Thousand WILD Miles (Mashup) by oneboredjeu Mashup - 8/10 (Pop) Dissolve by Absofacto - 8/10 (???) AbsolTheHiroPone's Song Recommendations Glory by Bastille - 11/10 (Alternative) Meet You At The End by Aviators - 10/10 (Alternative/Symphonic Rock) Losing Control by Aviators - 10/10 (Synthwave) The Anchor by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Hoppipolla by Sigur Ros - 12/10 (Alternative/Icelandic (???)) It's Time by Imagine Dragons - 9/10 (Alternative) Immortals by Fall Out Boy - 9/10 (Alternative (???)) Fake It by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Who's Going To Stop Me Now? By Aviators - 10/10 (Pop) Follow You Down by Aviators - 10/10 (Symphonic Rock (???)) Holy Ground (The Ascended) by Aviators - 10/10 (Synthwave) Icarus by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Exploration Air 02 by Henry Jackman (JC3) - 10/10 (Soundtrack) In The Rain by ? (ML) - 10/10 (Soundtrack) Doctor Who Suite by Aviators - 8/10 (Instrumental) The Silence by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Moonlight by Aviators - 10/10 (Synthwave) Warmth by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Game On by Waka Flocka Flame ft. Good Charlotte - 9/10 (Rock/Rap (??? Idk lol)) Right There In Front Of Me by Daniel Ingram (MLP) - 9/10 (Soundtrack/Pop) Reboot by Henry Jackman (BH6) - 10/10 (Soundtrack) Wake Me When It's Over by Aviators - 9/10 (Gothic Rock) Superheroes by The Script - 9/10 (Alternative (???)) The Draw by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Ammunition by Aviators - 9/10 (Synthwave) Feel The Light by Jennifer Lopez - 9/10 (Pop) Top Of The World by Greek Fire - 9/10 (Alternative) La Lune by Madeon ft. Dan Smith - 10/10 (Dubstep (I guess???)) Skulls by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) Welcome To The Show by Daniel Ingram (MLP) - 9/10 (Soundtrack/Rock/Pop) Eye Of The Storm by Aviators - 9/10 (Symphonic Rock) Acadeca by Daniel Ingram (MLP) - 9/10 (Soundtrack) Writing On The Walls by Aviators - 10/10 (Synthpop) Liberation by Henry Jackman (JC3) - 10/10 (Soundtrack) For The New Lunar Republic by iamnotacleverpony - 9/10 (Instrumental) A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay - 9/10 (Alternative (idk)) I Lived by OneRepublic - 9/10 (Alternative) Apocalypse State of Mind by Aviators - 10/10 (Symphonic Rock) Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - 9/10 (Pop (or something idk)) Bulletproof by Aviators - 10/10 (Symphonic Rock) Bad News Travels Fast by Jelly Roll ft. J.R Moore (R&C) - 8/10 (Rock/Rap) Runaway (U&I) by Galantis - 9/10 (Pop (idk lol)) The Driver by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Remains by Bastille ft. Rag 'n' Bone Man & Skunk Anansie - 10/10 (Alternative/Ballad) The Descent by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) Warriors by Imagine Dragons - 9/10 (Alternative) Game Over by Aviators - 10/10 (Synthpop) Constellations by Aviators (2016 Version) - 10/10 (Synthwave) Hangin' by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Ratchet's Lamemt and Clank's Crash Landing by Even Wise ft. Jingle Punks (R&C) - 9/10 (Soundtrack) Catalyst by Aviators - 9/10 (Symphonic Rock) Main Theme (Combat Suite 02) by Henry Jackman (JC3) - 10/10 (Soundtrack) Dance Magic by Daniel Ingram (MLP) - 9/10 (Soundtrack/Pop) Waiting Games by Aviators - 10/10 (Alternative) Power by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) Winter Of Our Youth by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) Blame by Bastille - 8/10 (Alternative) Laughter Lines by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay - 9/10 (Pop (?)) Bad Blood by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Flaws by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) Dystopian Fiction by Aviators - 9/10 (Rock) Daniel In The Den by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) Durban Skies by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) Run Away by Aviators - 10/10 (Symphonic Rock) Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille - 8/10 (Alternative) Remains by Aviators - 9/10 (Dark Electronic) '''Could be considered explicit but it depends how you see it. Personally i see it as just dark. (Aviators himself put a warning on this one so)' Haunt by Bastille - 9/10 (Alternative) I Don't Want To Hurt You by Aviators - 9/10 (Alternative) Welcome To Paradise by Aviators - 8/10 (Alternative) Friendship by Aviators - 10/10 (Synthpop) Open Your Eyes by Aviators - 10/10 (Synthpop) The Last Page by Aviators - 10/10 (Pop (?)) Love Conquers All by MelodicPony - 9/10 (Instrumental) Laura Palmer by Bastille - 8/10 (Alternative) Wolves by Aviators - 8/10 (Symphonic Rock) No More Heroes by Aviators - 9/10 (Synth-something idk not sure) Building Better Worlds by Aviators - 10/10 (Rock (Original) and Extended Acoustic Version) World Gone Mad by Bastille - 10/10 (Alternative) EXPLICIT Pixdeen's song recomendations. Anything Bastille. *Lethargy - 10/10 (alternative) *Campus - 10/10 (alternative) *Game on - 10/10 by Wocka Wocka Flame and Good charlotte (rappy pop alternative) *Heros (we could be) - 9/10 by alsesso tove lo (pop) 3x Gallexii 3x song recommendations I'm honestly not sure what you're into exactly, and you've probably heard songs I'm going to bullet, but o well: *beleiver - imagine dragons *unconditionally - katy perry (this is actually meaningful lol) *burning house - cam (kinda country) *locked away - R. City *take me to church - Hozier (god I love this. it's gory but the beat and everything about it is to die for. when you listen to it and read this again, you might lol at that last sentence.) *wake me up - Avicii (nothing new, but it's catchy) *thinking out loud -Ed Sheehan (same thing as Avicii) *run to you - Whitney Houston (once again, not sure on your interests, but you might dig this) Cheetos7's Song Recommendations Hehehehe heres my song recommedations. *Do you remember = Jarryd James *High on you = Sebestian (i speel his name worng yea jk) *Mo bounce = Iggy Azalea (swearing) *9PM = ATB (i miss the old trance) *Mortal Kombat theme song *Nothing else Matters = Metallica *Smells like teen spirit = Nirvana *Break the rules = CHARLI XCX *Adventure Time theme song